new_jewelpet_candadofandomcom-20200215-history
Earth
"What in the earth are you doing" Prince Ryan towards to General Katal Jewelpet Candado Earth is a planet, the only planet in the universe can support life. Most of the Characters are leaving in here. This is the planet where Candadians like Prince Ryan claim as the New Candadia. Real Info ' Earth' is the third planet from the Sun, and the densest and fifth-largest of the eight planets in the Solar System. It is also the largest of the Solar System's four terrestrial planets. It is sometimes referred to as the world or the Blue Planet.[22] Earth formed approximately 4.54 billion years ago, and life appeared on its surface within its first billion years.[23] Earth'sbiosphere then significantly altered the atmospheric and other basic physical conditions, which enabled the proliferation of organisms as well as the formation of the ozone layer, which together with Earth's magnetic field blocked harmfulsolar radiation, and permitted formerly ocean-confined life to move safely to land.[24] Thephysical properties of the Earth, as well as its geological history and orbit, have allowed life to persist. Estimates on how much longer the planet will be able to continue to support life range from500 million years (myr), to as long as2.3 billion years (byr).[25][26][27] Earth's lithosphere is divided into several rigid segments, ortectonic plates, that migrate across the surface over periods of many millions of years. About 71% of the surface is covered by salt water oceans, with the remainder consisting of continents and islands which together have many lakes and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. Earth's poles are mostly covered with ice that is the solid ice of the Antarctic ice sheet and the sea ice that is the polar ice packs. The planet's interior remains active, with a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core that generates the magnetic field, and a thick layer of relatively solid mantle. Earth gravitationally interactswith other objects in space, especially the Sun and theMoon. During one orbit around the Sun, the Earth rotates about its own axis 366.26 times, creating 365.26 solar days, or one sidereal year.[note 7] The Earth's axis of rotation is tilted 23.4° away from the perpendicular of itsorbital plane, producing seasonal variations on the planet's surface with a period of one tropical year (365.24 solar days).[28] The Moon is Earth's only natural satellite. It began orbiting the Earth about4.53 billion years ago (bya). The Moon's gravitational interaction with Earth stimulates ocean tides, stabilizes the axial tilt, and gradually slows the planet's rotation. The planet is home to millions of species of life, including humans.[29] Both the mineral resources of the planet and the products of the biosphere contribute resources that are used to support a global human population.[30] These inhabitants are grouped into about 200 independent sovereign states, which interact through diplomacy, travel, trade, and military action. Human cultures have developed many views of the planet, including its personification as a planetary deity, its shape as flat, its position as the center of the universe, and in the modern Gaia Principle, as a single, self-regulating organism in its own right. Name and Mythology The modern English noun earth developed from Middle English erthe(recorded in 1137), itself from Old English eorthe (dating from before 725), deriving from Proto-Germanic *''erthō''. Earth has cognates in all other Germanic languages, including Dutch aarde, German Erde, and Swedish, Norwegian, and Danish jord.[31] The Earth is personified as a goddess in Germanic paganism (appearing as Jörð in Norse mythology, mother of the god Thor).[32] In general English usage, the name earth can be capitalized or spelled in lowercase interchangeably, either when used absolutely or prefixed with "the" (i.e. "Earth", "the Earth", "earth", or "the earth"). Many deliberately spell the name of the planet with a capital, both as "Earth" or "the Earth". This is to distinguish it as a proper noun, distinct from the senses of the term as a mass noun or verb (e.g. referring to soil, the ground, earthing in the electrical sense, etc.). Oxford spelling recognizes the lowercase form as the most common, with the capitalized form as a variant of it. Another common convention is to spell the name with a capital when occurring absolutely (e.g. Earth's atmosphere) and lowercase when preceded by "the" (e.g. the atmosphere of the earth). The term almost exclusively exists in lowercase when appearing in common phrases, even without "the" preceding it (e.g. "It does not cost the earth.", "What on earth are you doing?").[33] Chronology : Main article: History of the Earth The earliest material found in the Solar System is dated to4.5672±0.0006 bya;[34]therefore, it is inferred that the Earth must have been formed by accretionaround this time. By4.54±0.04 bya[23] the primordial Earth had formed. The formation and evolution of the Solar System bodies occurred in tandem with the Sun. In theory a solar nebula partitions a volume out of a molecular cloud by gravitational collapse, which begins to spin and flatten into a circumstellar disk, and then the planets grow out of that in tandem with the star. A nebula contains gas, ice grains and dust (including primordial nuclides). In nebular theory planetesimals commence forming as particulate accrues by cohesive clumping and then by gravity. The assembly of the primordial Earth proceeded for 10–20 myr.[35] The Moon formed shortly thereafter, about4.53 bya.[36] The Moon's formation remains debated. The working hypothesis is that it formed by accretion from material loosed from the Earth after a Mars-sized object dubbed Theia impacted with Earth.[37] The model, however, is not self-consistent. In this scenario, the mass of Theia is 10% of the Earth's mass,[38]it impacts with the Earth in a glancing blow,[39] and some of its mass merges with the Earth. Between approximately 3.8 and 4.1 bya, numerous asteroidimpacts during the Late Heavy Bombardment caused significant changes to the greater surface environment of the Moon, and by inference, to the Earth. Category:Planets Category:Worlds